


An Oddity

by Rulerofthecosmosandsnails



Series: Demons Love Literature [1]
Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: AU, Demons, Everybody Lives, I can't write smut but I can try, I love them all, I'm watching Austin powers while I write, I've been thinking about this for a while now, It's awesome, LITERALLY, No relationships yet, Nobody Dies, Pre-Relationship, Supernatural Elements, There's Two Of Them, but soon - Freeform, idk why, no smut right now my children, not yet, sandwiches bring us all together, sayori's friend is a fucking beast, she's a demon, they're all gonna be fucking soon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 10:28:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13762188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rulerofthecosmosandsnails/pseuds/Rulerofthecosmosandsnails
Summary: Sayori's new club member is kind of... odd. She's really tall, for one. She wears weird clothing, for another. But Sayori doesn't judge. She just hopes the Literature Club will like her too.





	An Oddity

**Author's Note:**

> sandwiches bring us together

“So, I heard we were getting a new club member?” Yuri said. 

Monika nodded. “Yeah! Sayori’s bringing them, and I heard that their really cool!”

Natsuki huffed, “As long as they like my cupcakes, I’ll be fine with them. Also if they don’t call me a child!” She glared at Yuri, remembering the time when she called her that. 

Yuri blushed and mumbled, “That was one time…”

“I’m eighteen Yuri, eighteen.” Natsuki said, trying to make herself taller so she could look Yuri in the eyes. 

“Now, now, guys, don’t fight.” Monika made a little ‘calm down’ gesture with her hands, “We don’t want to fight in front of our new club member, now would we?”

Natsuki huffed but lost her semi-threatening stance. Yuri breathed a sigh of relief and looked back to her book. 

Just then, Sayori burst into the clubroom, panting as if she had just ran a marathon. She looked around at the three club members and smiled, and they all felt their knees go slightly weak at the cute expression. 

Natsuki was the first one to break the silence. “So, where’s our new member?” 

Sayori blushed. “Um, not here yet, but I’m going to go get her!”

The club members all watched, confused as the girl pulled out a sandwich kit, and began to make a sandwich. 

“Uh, Sayori?” Monika asked, “I thought you were going to get her?”

Sayori hummed, putting a slice of ham on the bread. “She’s only going to come if I make her one, so just let me finish.”

“That’s pretty rude, if she only comes if you make her a sandwich.” Natsuki stated, and crossed her arms. 

“For once, I agree with Natsuki.” Yuri said, as Sayori put the finishing touches on the sandwich, “Sayori, are you drawing a pentagram out of mayonnaise?”

Sayori nodded, and took a deep breathe. She placed the two sides of the sandwich together, and the lights flickered and blew it. The girls, minus Sayori, flinched at the sudden outage. A faint booming caught their ears. 

“What’s that?” Monika asked, she hands starting to shake. Sayori just hummed as she whispered some words under her breathe. The booming got louder and louder, until the girls’ ears were about to burst from the loud noises. Natsuki clung onto Yuri and Monika, and vise-versa. 

“Shera!” Sayori suddenly shouted, and the girls flinched. The booming stopped, before a large cracking noise made them all flinch. “I hate that part…” Sayori mumbled. The girls suddenly felt a shadow cast over them, and looked up. 

A tall girl stood there, looking about nineteen, but her eyes looked much older. She had on a dark feathered cloak, and it was as long as her entire body. Her dark red hair glinted in the moonlight, and her eyes glimmered twin colors of blood red and a pale yellow. She grinned, and the girls shivered at the sharp canines. She had curved horns going around the sides of her head to tip outwards in a goats’ horn fashion. The girl’s intimidating features were slightly off-set by the blue bow on the girls head, almost identical to Sayori’s. She was taller than Yuri, and smelt of sulfur and smoke. 

“Sayori, how many times have I told you, you don’t need to summon me with sandwiches, though I appreciate the gesture.” Her voice sounded like a rasp of sandpaper on gravel, but was not unpleasant to hear. She reached for the sandwich and ate the entire thing in one bite. “You put my favorite ham in it?”

Sayori nodded and turned to the girls shivering behind her. “This is Shera! Our new club member! Don’t worry, she’s much nicer than she looks!” She turned to the demon, now dubbed Shera, “Did you wear the clothes I bought you?”

Shera grinned, showing off her sharp yellow canines. “Sure did.” She lifted a pale arm out of her cloak, and the girls saw she was wearing a pale purple shirt with sleeves cut off at mid-forearm, and a pair of dark blue pants that cut off at mid-shin. They also noticed the tail that was sweeping behind her, a dark red and with a tufted end. She wasn’t wearing shoes, and her feet ended in sharp talons that the girls knew could slice them open in and instant. “Even wore the bow, as you can see.”

“You wear that every day!” Sayori laughed, and turned to the other girls. “Come on, introduce yourselves!”

“I-I’m Monika,” Monika stuttered, hesitantly holding out a hand, “I’m the president of the literature club.” Shera took her hand in hers, and Monika shivered at the demon’s cold touch. 

“I-I’m Yuri.” Yuri said, fiddling with a piece of her hair, not meeting Shera’s eyes, “I-It’s nice to meet you.”

Shera grinned and turned to the last girl. “Who are you?”

Natsuki fought to keep her hands steady. “I-I-I’m N-Natsuki.” She mumbled, and then turned to Sayori, “Why is a demon our new member?! Where did you even find her?!”

Sayori chuckled nervously, “I was having one of my… bad days… and made a sandwich, and somehow didn’t notice that I had drawn a pentagram in mustard on the sandwich. One thing lead to another, and I had a demon standing in my kitchen.”

“She froze like she had seen a ghost.” Shera grinned. “Of course, we’re much scarier than a ghost.”

“Wait, we?” Yuri asked. She was fascinated with the idea of a demon club member, she was really into the occult stuff. 

“Yeah, we…” Shera trailed off. “I kind of have two demons inhabiting my body? Me and another girl, but now’s not time to give you my life story.”

“So, is one of you good and the other evil?” Natsuki asked, “Is it that type of thing?”

“Nah, Nagato’s just lazy.” Shera laughed, then stopped as her yellow eye flashed, “Yes, you are and you know it. You want to take control now? Fine, have it your way.”

A change came over the demon girl, and her yellow eye was suddenly flushed with color, as the red one was glazed over. The demon smiled at the girls, and they knew that something was different.

“Hi, I’m Nagato.” The demon said. Her voice was much lighter than Shera’s, like a more feminine side of the demon. The body was the same, but she felt very different from the demon from before. “Very nice to meet you all.”

“Hi Nagato!” Sayori smiled, “I rarely get to see you anymore!”

Shera’s voice came from Nagato’s mouth, “‘Cause she’s lazy.” It was all very disorienting, and the girls could barely wrap their heads around it, but they seemed to be okay with this. A tleast, so far. 

“True, true.” Nagato said. “I love these clothes you picked out for us, Sayori! Complements our features.”

Sayori beamed. “You really think so? I tried my hardest to pick out things you both would like!”

“What’s hell like?” Yuri blurted out before she could stop herself, “S-sorry! I just thought, you’re a demon, and you must live in hell… I shouldn’t have assumed—“

Nagato laughed, “It’s fine! I do live in hell, it’s pretty hot in some places. I live in the demon side, not too hot, not too cold. I do visit the Punishment Fields from time to time, though. Lots of screaming.”

“So! Should we start our club now?” Monika asked, directing the conversation from Nagato, who looked a little relieved, “What kind of books do you read?”

Nagato hummed, “I like rom-coms and a bit of horror, but Shera likes fantasy and sci-fi.”

“I thought a demon wouldn’t read much, or that you wouldn’t have any books down in hell…” Natsuki trailed off. 

“That’s big talk for someone who keeps her manga collection in the clubroom closet.” Monika said, smiling sweetly. 

“M-M-M-M—“ Natsuki seemed to try to say ‘Monika’ and ‘manga’ at the same time. “Th-that’s not relevant!”

“Shera like manga as well,” Nagato said, “I personally don’t like all the pictures, too conflicting for me.”

“Oh, I almost forgot!” Sayori said, “Natsuki made cupcakes!” 

Nagato’s eye glazed over and the red one shone brightly. “Cupcakes?” Shera said excitedly. 

Sayori nodded. “Natsuki makes the best cupcakes, their always so good!”

Natsuki blushed and grumbled but headed over to a desk with a platter wrapped in tin foil. She pulled back the foil to reveal five white, fluffy cupcakes, all shaped like cats. Shera felt some drool roll down the side of her mouth, and wiped it away before anyone could see it. Natsuki shrunk a little under Shera’s hungry gaze, and handed out the cupcakes. Shera licked her lips and her teeth flashed as she opened her mouth to inhale the cupcake. She ate the whole thing in one bite, and almost moaned at the perfect, sweet taste. She looked over to find a shocked, but a bit impressed, Natsuki, who seemed to be waiting for something. 

“’S really good!” She said, her mouth full of cupcake-y goodness. Sayori smacked her shoulder, and the other club members had to applaud her bravery. 

“Don’t talk with your mouth full.” Sayori stated. Shera just hummed at licked at the frosting around her lips with a forked tongue. 

“So, what do y’all do around here anyways?” Shera asked. 

“Well…”

**Author's Note:**

> follow my Tumblr - redgay-torade


End file.
